Watchtower/Quick guide
Details Magic * Thieving * Agility (Level 39 means that you can grapple over Yanille's south wall making the quest a little shorter along with Level 21 Ranged and Level 38 Strength.) * Herblore * Mining *The ability to defeat a level 68 ogre |items = *100 Coins *A gold bar *A tinderbox *A pickaxe *Dragon bones *2 Ropes (the 2nd rope can be obtained during the quest) *A guam leaf *A light source (can be obtained during the quest) *A vial of water (can be obtained during the quest) *A pestle and mortar (can be obtained during the quest) *A knife or a slash weapon (can be obtained during the quest) *A death rune (can be obtained during the quest) *Bat bones (can be obtained during the quest) *Jangerberries (can be obtained during the quest) Recommended: *A single-click teleport for low levelled players, for the blue dragon encounter *Good food (lobster, swordfish or better) and armour *An anti-dragon/dragonfire shield or antifire potions to greatly reduce the damage taken from the blue dragons in the Ogre Enclave (Using both completely eliminates the damage taken from the blue dragons' dragonfire attack—Protect from Magic may also be used.) |kills = Gorad (level 68) }} Walkthrough Starting out * Climb the trellis outside the Yanille Watchtower, climb up the ladder. * Talk to the watchtower wizard. * Search the far northwest bush to find fingernails. ** Kill a giant bat in the Yanille dungeon for bat bones if needed. * Talk to the watchtower wizard. Getting the relic pieces * Talk to Og NW of Yanille * Head SW and swing onto the island using a rope with the long-branched tree. ** Take some jangerberries if needed. * Talk to Grew. * Enter the hole south of Gu’Tanoth (just NW of some ruins). ** There is a death rune spawn south of the hole if needed. * Kill Goard and take his tooth. * Talk to Toban, give him your dragon bones for part 3 of a relic. * Search the chest. * Talk to Grew on the Jangerberry island. * Talk to Og. * Talk to the Watchtower Wizard. 1st crystal - the city * Go to Gu’Tanoth, use your relic on the guards to the west to enter. * Go down to the market and steal a rock cake. ** Buy a pestle and mortar and vial if needed * Go south on the main path, give the guards a rock cake to pass. * Give the next guards 20 coins. * Talk to a City guard, give him your death rune to solve the riddle. 2nd crystal - the Skavids * Enter Skavid caves until you find a Scared Skavid. Okay, okay, I’m not going to hurt you. * Return to each regular skavid and communicate by guessing words until successful. * The following responses may work but have not been confirmed: ** Tanath gor…Nod ** Bidith tanath…Cur ** Gor cur…Ar ** Cut bidith…Ig * Return to the Scared skavid. * Enter Gu’Tanoth and take the south path, pay those guards a gold bar to enter. * Talk to the mad skavid in the cave with the call and response below: ** Ar cur...Gor ** Bidith ig...Cur ** Gor nod...Tanath ** Cur tanath...Bidith ** Bidith tanath...Cur ** Tanath gor...Nod ** Cur bidith...Ig ** Gor cur...Ar * Take 2 cave nightshades. '3rd and 4th crystals - the Ogre Enclave ' * Return to the Gu’Tanoth market. * Use one nightshade on the Enclave guard (be sure to complete the dialogue). * Enter the cave then immediately leave through the northern tunnel. * Talk to the Watchtower wizard. * To a vial of water add: ** Guam leaf ** Jangerberries ** Ground bat bones * Talk to the Watchtower wizard. * Use your other nightshade on an Enclave guard to enter the cave again. * Use the Magic ogre potion on all 6 shamans to get the 3rd crystal. * Mine the Rock of Dalgroth in the center of the Enclave for the 4th crystal. * Talk to the Watchtower wizard and return the crystals. * Pull the lever. Quest complete! Rewards * Quest points * Magic experience *5,000 Coins *A scroll, the reading of which gives you the ability to use Watchtower Teleport *Access to the ogre city (and Ogre Enclave where you can fight blue dragons) Required for completing Completion of Watchtower is required for the following: *Monkey Madness II